<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Flight by RedFox13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352203">Night Flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13'>RedFox13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Cute, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Multi, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ornstein bonds with the King of Storms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King of the Storm &amp; Dragon Slayer Ornstein, The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ornstein was awakened by the sound of feathers rustling against his bedroom window. Just outside the large, dark eye of a Stormdrake was fixed on him intently. Ornstein nearly bolted upright with a shout but clamped his mouth shut as he remembered his lover sleeping next to him. The knight was tempted to ignore the drake and bury himself back under his warm blankets, but the drake had other plans as it began tapping on the window with its bony beak.</p><p>Ornstein growled in annoyance as he flung the covers off and slipped into his armor. He was already awake so he planned to sneak off and practice with his spear for a bit. Walking softly past the bed he bent over and placed a kiss to Farram's cheek before slipping on his helmet. "Alright! What is it? Why are you pestering me so late at night?!" He hissed as he stepped out the front door to see the King of Storms waiting for him.</p><p>The drake cooed an apology before pressing its large head against his chest plate affectionately. Ornstein scoffed as he shoved the drake away. "Don't try to soften me up, I'm not my Lord. Now, what is so important you had to wake me up?" He crossed his arms over his chest as he tapped his foot impatiently. A distant rumble of thunder and a bright flash caught his eye. A gentle breeze drifted through the temple carrying the scent of incense and rain.</p><p>"Great, another storm. I hope those patches in the roof hold." The lion knight muttered. Last time he and his Lord were rudely awakened by icy cold water trickling onto them as they slept. The drake motioned with its head and turned to walk away making Ornstein raise an eyebrow. "What? I'm not going to follow you, I'm going back inside." As soon as he turned around he was met with a soft growl. He looked back over his shoulder to see the drake's shoulders slump and its neck hang low in a sorrowful pout.</p><p>"Gah!!! Fine!! I'll go with you." Ornstein huffed as he threw his hands up over his head. Making his way down the stairs he followed the drake through the darkened corridors of the temple. Several times Ornstein nearly tripped over a sleeping man serpent that lay sprawled out in the hall. Eventually he found himself in the massive upper courtyard at the top of the temple. The King of Storms looked up at the darkened sky in anticipation as it's lilac colored feathers stirred in the breeze. Once Ornstein got close the drake lowered its neck and folded its wings just as it did when Farram would climb on to ride him.</p><p>"Oh, no! Are you mad? I'm not going flying on you!!" Ornstein took a large step back. Just then a pair of elder dragons that were sleeping nearby raised their heads, their luminous orange eyes fixed on the knight in a hateful glare. The mouth of one glowed with embers and smoke trickled from its nostrils. Suddenly riding the Stormdrake didn't seem like such a bad idea. "Falling to my death seems better than being roasted." Ornstein mumbled to himself as he walked up to the drake. Strapping his spear to his back he gently climbed up onto the Stormdrake's neck. Holding firmly to each horn he quietly uttered a prayer that he'd make it home.</p><p>Slowly spreading its wings the drake gave a few strong flaps and a moment later they were airborne. As the lion knight watched the ground shrinking under him he idly wondered how his Lord would plan his funeral. A rumble from the Stormdrake drew his attention, looking forward he realized they were flying straight into the approaching storm. Screwing his eyes shut he held tighter to the drake's horns, he could feel the rocking turbulence as they entered the clouds. The roar of wind and crash of thunder was deafening, tiny rain drops pelted his armor with metallic plinks. The drake gave a coo that sounded almost reassuring, but Ornstein didn't trust it.</p><p>After a few minutes everything went calm and still, the air felt colder and the only sound was the pounding of his heart and the rustle of feathers. The King of Storms began to purr contentedly as it glided through the sky. Ornstein was curious as to what made the drake so happy, opening his eyes he gasped. Lightning like the fury of Gwyn snaked across the churning storm clouds below. The entirety of the heavens unfolded before them in a sea of stars, each twinkling brilliantly like a polished gem. The sky was so dark in hue it appeared indigo, for the first time in ages Ornstein was utterly speechless.</p><p>He stared in wonder at the night sky, releasing his grip on the drake's horns he took his helmet off and tucked it between his legs. The bitingly cold air was oddly refreshing and partly brought him back to his senses. "It's beautiful..." He breathed. The drake purred in agreement. They soared in peaceful silence together as Ornstein admired the view. It felt as though they had passed into an entirely different world, from time to time a peak of a mountain jutted out from the sea of clouds.</p><p>Time ceased to exist in this vast plain, and Ornstein didn't realize just how far they had flown until he saw the rolling sands of the East far below them. "Incredible, we literally flew halfway across the world in just a few hours. How can a drake be so fast?" Ornstein said in amazement. The King of Storms gave a chirp that sounded like a laugh. Looking off into the distance the lion knight spied a thin sliver of moon hanging low over the horizon. "We need to go home soon, Farram will be looking for us." Ornstein said as he tapped his hand against the drake's neck.</p><p>The dragon nodded its head in agreement as it circled around and flew in the direction of the temple. Slowly the stars faded and the sky lightened to a fairy blue, the moon grew brighter for a time before it too faded away. Ornstein sat in silence for a time as he contemplated his earlier behavior. The Stormdrake had always been friendlier to him than the other dragons, he'd even got in the way of an elder dragon with the intent to burn him on one occasion.</p><p>He never understood why his master chose to side with the dragons. But after spending the night flying with the King of Storms he gained a new understanding and appreciation of them. And he may have discovered a new interest in astronomy. Who could've thought dragons were star gazers? "King?" Ornstein asked softly. The drake rumbled in acknowledgment. "I'm sorry for treating you so poorly. I'm grateful you took me with you and showed me what you did. I promise to be kinder to you in the future." The lion knight said as he slipped his helmet back on. The drake purred and chirped in reply. A few minutes later the temple came into view, it's lower levels were shrouded in mist. "Our Lord will definitely be up by now. Let's give him a dramatic entrance." Ornstein grinned from under his helmet.</p><p>......................</p><p>Farram had awoken to the pattering of rain against the windows. He rolled over to pull his boyfriend closer but he was surprised to find he was alone in bed. Thinking that perhaps he went to the bathroom or had gone for a walk he brushed it off and went back to sleep. As the morning sun filtered in through the windows he woke again with a yawn. Untangling himself from the blankets he slipped his robe on and made his way down the hall towards the kitchen.</p><p>He was expecting to be greeted by his knight cooking breakfast or drinking his ginger tea. But instead everything had been untouched from the prior evening. His brows furrowed in concern as he walked towards the door. "Where did you run off to?" He said to no one as he stepped outside. The man serpents were waking and moving to the outside areas to warm themselves, one of them bowed to Farram as he passed by. Maybe he's meditating, he thought as he climbed the stairs to the upper levels.</p><p>Exiting onto the large courtyard at the top he was dismayed to see it empty. He was about to go check the baths next when a guttural shriek rang out from above. A dark shadow glided across the ground and he looked up in time to see his Stormdrake circle around and land on its back feet. Where he would normally sit was Ornstein, dressed in his armor with spear ready and looking fearsome. Farram was awestruck at the sight, he let out a round of applause as Ornstein slid of the drake's back and bowed gracefully.</p><p>"Good morning, my Lord." Ornstein smiled. The King of Storms chirped in greeting. Farram pulled Ornstein in for a hug, "And to you, love. That was beautiful. Were you and the King out flying?" He asked as the knight removed his helmet. "He showed me the most amazing sight. And we've come to an understanding of sorts." As he said this the drake nudged Ornstein's shoulder and the knight replied by gently stroking the spot between its horns.</p><p>He was about to say something when his stomach began growling loudly causing him to blush brightly. Farram laughed as he patted him on the back. "You can tell me all about it while I cook breakfast." Ornstein smiled, "That sounds lovely."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>